Hana's First Halloween
by Zaratan
Summary: My own entry to my Halloween contest. Kim and Ron get to take Hana out on her first Halloween trick-or-treating. Thing don't exactly go as planned.


No own, no money, please no sue!

This is my own submission to my Halloween contest (check my forum for all the details). I figured, since everyone else is doing horror, I'd go for a more light-hearted approach. Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hana's First Halloween**

"You sure you want to do this KP?"

Kim looked over her shoulder at her husband as she got changed into her costume and smiled. "You've keep wanting me to go trick-or-treating with you every year, but this year you don't?"

Ron looked chagrined as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but you weren't pregnant those years."

Kim just shook her head. "Ron, I'm fine. I'm not even two months pregnant yet. Besides, you think I want to miss your little sister's first chance to go trick-or-treating? You know how excited she was when your folks told her we'd both be taking her."

"Yeah." Ron settled back on their bed, smiling wistfully. "I still remember the first time we went trick-or-treating."

Kim finished putting her wig in place, tucking her hair underneath. "At least you never wore a tutu after that." Kim stood, holding her hands out beside her. "Now, how do I look?"

Ron looked her up and down approvingly. "Roaww."

Kim smirked in a way that was instantly familiar. "Just don't expect any fun tonight until AFTER we change out of these." Kim shuddered as she looked at Ron's costume. "That would be so beyond freaky."

Ron took Kim's arm as they left the bedroom. "You think Shego and Dr. D. would be mad that we are using their look as costumes?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had barely opened the door before a laughing bundle of joy flew into his arms. "RON!"

"Hey Hana." Ron hugged her tightly before letting her down. "You ready to go trick-or-treating?"

"Oh yeah!"

Ron looked her critically up and down, nodding approvingly. "A ninja. Primo costume choice sis."

Hana pirouetted for a moment until she saw Kim come in the door behind Ron. "KIM!" Hana was flying through the air quickly, landing into Kim's open arms in a flash.

Gene Stoppable smiled as he watched the touching scene. "Pretty soon, you'll be doing that with your own son or daughter." As the two blushed, Gene finished getting ready himself. "I'm so glad you two were happy to take Hana out tonight. The company party got turned into an adults only affair at the last minute."

"It's no problem Dad." Ron picked up a couple of very large bags, smiling broadly. "It just gives me an excuse to go out tonight. The neighbors were starting to really look at me funny last year when I went trick-or-treating."

Jean came out of the kitchen, picking up her purse. "Now just remember, no sugar for her while you're out tonight."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom."

Gene nodded, holding the door open for his wife. "Now you kids have fun."

"We will." Ron waved goodbye to his folks, and as soon as the door closed, he pulled a map out of his lab coat, unrolling it on the coffee table. "All right, now this is the plan."

Kim looked over his shoulder questioningly. "Umm... Ron? We're just trick-or-treating."

"Exactly." Ron turned his attention to his little sister, who looked at the map with glee. "Now, we want to start with the Mickelson's, they always have the best loot. Hit them early enough, we can usually hit them a second time without them noticing. They are getting on in years."

"Ron..."

"Now the Murphy's, they're good for sodas. That's always good, because we can trade those with other kids for far greater value than they're worth. You can usually get a couple of chocolate bars or even ten smaller candies for a single can."

Kim's gaze shot from Ron to Hana, who seemed to be absorbing everything Ron was saying. "Ron?"

Ron didn't seem to hear her. "Now of course, we have to hit the Possibles. Mama P generally has very good stuff when they aren't running the haunted house, and we can play on the sympathy vote to get extra because we're family."

"RON!"

Ron turned around, looking surprised. "Yeah KP?"

"Wouldn't it be better to go out rather than just sit here and plan to go out?"

Ron looked at his watch, his eyes widening. "You're right KP. Candy time starts in just one minute." He smiled gleefully at Hana, he smile matching his. "You ready to go out and get candy?"

"YEAH!"

Kim shook her head as she followed the Stoppable siblings out the door. "Maybe I should have stayed at home."

------------------------------------------------------------

Kim watched the other kids wandering around as Ron and Hana moved up to the fourth house on their walk. Other than the intensity that Ron and Hana had displayed, things were still going quite smoothly. It allowed her a chance to relax and imagine doing this with their own children in the not too distant future.

Kim's reverie was broken when she saw what Hana was doing though when they walked back to her. "Ron, why is she eating a chocolate bar?"

"Oh come on KP." Ron patted Hana's head as the young girl smiled. "All this candy and she can't have one?"

Kim took in the sorrowful look on Hana's face as she clutched the half-eaten chocolate bar in one hand and her bag of candy in the other. She let out a soft sigh, knowing it would be cruel to say no now. "All right, but only the one.."

Hana let out a happy titter and hugged Kim profusely. Her parents had said no candy, but what could one little chocolate bar hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Kim to realize just how much it had hurt. Hana was already a very active, precocious child, but add a little sugar to the mix...

"What about this house it looks like it should be good but then that house also looks good do you think they'll have lots of candy for us huh do you do you?"

Even Ron's exuberance for the holiday was starting to be tested as Hana pulled him along with her, her super strength coming into play. "Hana, settle down a bit."

Hana was hopping up and down, which for her meant bouncing up to their head level, much to the shock of some of the other parents escorting kids around. "But I wanna get more candy!"

Kim bent down and grabbed a hold of Hana on a down bounce. "All right, but how about this. How about your brother and I stay here, and you go up to the doors. Do you think you're a big enough girl to do that?"

Hana looked like she was positively glowing. "Yeah." Without anouther word, she dashed up to the next house, along with a pair of other kids.

Kim watched as she bolted to the door, jumping ahead of the other kids. She let out a soft sigh. "I can't believe we're going to have one just like her."

Ron's eyes bugged out slightly. "Just like her? KP..."

"I don't mean JUST like her." She hit her husband on the arm with a smile. "But you have to admit, our child is going to be pretty active I think."

Ron wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek. "Our child... I like the sound of that."

Kim giggled, leading her husband down the sidewalk as Hana moved on to the next house. "I do too." Her hand slid over her stomach, at the young life that was forming within her. "I can't wait to welcome this little one into the world."

"Or little ones." Ron's grin broadened. "After all, it could be twins."

Kim gave her husband a look, one eyebrow rising. "Don't even joke about that."

Both noticed at the same time that they hadn't seen Hana for a few moments. They turned to look at the house they were beside and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Hana, in her full ninja garb, walking back up to the street towards them. Ron smiled, noticing how calmly she was walking. "See, that chocolate bar didn't do any lasting damage." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come on Hana, let's get back to our route."

"What do you think you are doing?" A woman came from behind them, grabbing the child's hand. "Let go of my son."

Ron's face went blank for a second, looking back down. "Your son?"

"Yes, my son."

Kim bent down quickly, pulling off the mask, shocked at what she saw. The child in front of them was a small, blond-haired boy. "Ron..."

"I see, I see." Ron began frantically looking around, his concern mounting. "Hana? HANA?"

Kim was almost frantic. "Ron, we barely took our eyes off her. How could she have disappeared?"

"I don't know KP... I just don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------

Hana, despite the sugar high, clearly remembered her brothers instructions on the best houses to hit. She knew all the best houses to hit, where all the best treats were, and she planned to get them. She just had a different way to get them.

Mrs. Hennessey smiled as she watched the little children in front of her, their bright and shiny costumes bringing a smile to her face. "One for you, and one for you, and... Jenny Anderson, don't you look priceless... one for you, and one for you." She waved goodbye to the children, putting the bowl down on the table beside the door. "Don't you just love this holiday?"

Mr. Hennessey grunted, flipping through the newspaper he was reading. "It's just a commercial holiday that companies use to get us to buy useless junk and sweets. What's good about it?"

"Oh come on Dear," Mrs. Hennessey rubbed her husband's shoulders softly. "All those little kids running around, laughing and enjoying themselves. I almost wish we had anouther little one."

Mr. Hennessey's eyebrows shot up as he glanced up at his wife. "Don't even think of having anouther one, we're still paying for the last two to go to college."

"Oh Dear, don't..." Mrs. Hennessey was interrupted by the doorbell, and with a smile she headed back to the door. She grabbed the bowl while opening the door, grinning at the latest batch of kids. "All right, one for..." Mrs. Hennessey's hand dug around in the bowl, not finding anything. She looked down, and was shocked to see the bowl was empty. "Now how...?" She never noticed the tiny dark figure as it slid out of the house above her head, a soft giggle evident as it scaled the wall and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do KP? I lost my baby sister!"

Kim watched her husband pacing back and forth, his panic evident. Kim herself wasn't that far behind. "We'll find her Ron, we just need to figure out where she would have gone. That's why we came home, to see if she was here or there were any messages."

"It's been two hours KP." Ron fell onto the couch, his head in his hands. "Anything could have happened to her. She could have been kidnapped or hurt or... or..."

"RON!" Kim grabbed his hands, looking into his eyes. "Hana will be all right. She is super strong and super fast and she is very smart. We'll find her, and everything will be all right. The only thing we have to worry about is if..." As if to taunt the pair, both turned when they heard the sound of Ron's parent's car pulling into the driveway.

Ron was gasping now, trying hard to keep from hyperventilating. "I am dead, I am dead, my parents are going to kill me!"

Even Kim was ready to pass out, her breathing heavy. "We'll just... talk to them. It will be fine, I promise."

"Then why are you sweating more than when we go to the jungle."

Kim was about to retort, but the door opened, showing Ron's parents smiling brightly. "We're home kids."

Gene Stoppable smiled as he shut the door behind them. "Did you kids have a good time?"

Ron looked to Kim for support, and while she appeared encouraging, he knew this was something he'd have to do himself. "Mom... Dad... there's something we need to tell you?"

Gene and Jean shared a brief look, appearing slightly worried. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Hana?"

"Dad... Hana... she..."

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Ron and Kim spun at hearing the little girl's voice behind them, and their eyes were wide as she dashed out of the kitchen to fly at her parents. Gene scooped the little girl up in his arms with a laugh. Then he saw the the smears of chocolate all over her face. "Ronald, how much candy did you let her have?"

Ron looked to Kim, completely confused. "Uhh... I don't..."

Jean just smiled, taking Hana in her arms. "Oh let them have their fun. It looks like everything is fine, even if it takes a little longer than normal to put Hana to bed. Now come on my little ninja, let's get you a bath and then ready for bed."

Kim and Ron just stared at Hana in confusion, shaking their heads. They're reverie was broken when Gene spoke again. "Wow, this is quite the haul you kids had." Kim and Ron turned to see six bags of candy sitting on the floor and now they were even more confused. Gene though didn't notice they're expressions. "you know, I think this was a bigger haul than you ever had Ron, you kids must have been running all over."

Kim didn't want to let on just how right her father-in-law was, even if candy had nothing to do with it. "Well Dad, we should get going. We have work in the morning and all that."

Gene chuckled as he watched them rushing to get out of the house, mistaking their attitude for something more. "Being around all those children get to you? Want to practice for the next one?"

Ron shuddered, finally rushing to follow Kim. "Yeah, something like that."

When they were both out of the house and the door closed, both young adults slumped, relief the primary feeling running through them. Kim lay her head on his shoulder, breathing easily for the first time in hours. "Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

Kim breathed deeply, feeling the tension drain away. "Next time we take kids trick or treating, remind me to use a leash."

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Had to rush to get this out, so I'm not sure how good it is, but at least I finished before the deadline... even if I had to bail on work tonight to do it. lol


End file.
